Soul Eater OC's
by ThatDude15
Summary: I thought it'd be a good idea to give you guys a more in depth look at my two original characters, Damian Vincent Price and Natsumi Eloxochitl. Please enjoy! XD


**I understand that every one of my fanfics besides my series concerns my Soul Eater OC's. The only problem is that you (the reader) don't know a lot about them. What I hope to accomplish through this is to give you the backstories and details of my two OC's, Damian Vincent Price and Natsumi Eloxochitl. Please enjoy.**

Damian Vincent Price:

Rank: 1 Star Meister  
Class: Crescent Moon  
Birthplace: London, England  
D.O.B: June 21, 1996  
Weapon Partner: Natsumi Eloxochitl  
Age: 16  
Height: 5' 5"  
Weight: 152 lbs  
Nationality: English  
Race/Ethnicity: Caucasian  
Hair Color/Style: Dark Brown/Short with slight Updo in the front  
Eye Color: Brown  
Clothing: Green V-Neck T-Shirt, Black Jacket with Green Trim, Black Pants, Black and Green Shoes  
Personality: Idealistic. Independent. Has strong sense of morality, right and wrong, good and evil. Very friendly and sociable. Loud and eccentric around friends. Very intelligent, but academic underachiever. Fairly lazy and sleeps in class, to the frustration of Natsumi. Often times listens to music, plays video games, watches anime. Damian also has feelings for his Weapon partner, Natsumi Eloxochitl.

Damian was born to High-Class, aristocrat parents. Earlier in life, he enjoyed and flaunted his wealth and social status. But as he grew older, he began to dislike all the responsibilities and expectations he had to meet. He developed an idealistic anarchist point of view towards the wealthy. His parents didn't like this. At the age of 13, his parents sent him away to a private school in the English countryside, far from his hometown of London. He spent barely a month there before he decided to break out and run away. He left the institute and wound up in a small fishing village in Wales. Once there, he spent the next few years as a paperboy living on the streets. However, whatever money he didn't make from his paper route, he made from pickpocketing and theft. One day, he saw a young blonde man in priest garb and though him a prime target. The priest turned out to be Death Scythe Justin Law. Justin, being the kind-hearted and religious man he was, didn't punish Damian for his misdeeds. Instead, he offered Damian passage to Death City, hoping that training as a Meister would set Damian back on the "path of righteousness", as Justin put it. Damian arrived in Death City at the age of 15. He enrolled in the DWMA the following year and met Natsumi Eloxochitl and became her Meister.

.

.

.

Natsumi Eloxochitl:

Rank: 1 Star Weapon  
Class: Crescent Moon  
Birthplace: Rio de Janeiro, Brazil  
D.O.B: November 29, 1996  
Meister Partner: Damian Vincent Price  
Weapon Form(s): Obsidian Club, Obsidian Short Sword, Obsidian Knife  
Age: 16  
Height: 5' 2"  
Weight: 107 lbs  
Nationality: Brazilian  
Race/Ethnicity: Japanese-Brazillian (Dark Tan Complexion)  
Hair Color/Style: Black/Upper-Back length, Straight  
Eye Color: Brown  
Clothing: Green Strapped Top (Ends at stomach), Black Pants, Black and Green Shoes  
Personality: Caring and compassionate. Adept at making new friends. Has a soft-spot for children. Can be a easily aggrivated based on the situation or topic (Often times at Damian). As intelligent as Damian, but does better academically. Is into music, video games, and anime just like Damian. Urges Damian to make better of himself in school, which Damian dismisses. Natsumi also has feelings for her Meister, Damian Vincent Price.

Natsumi's father was a Japanese-American citizen who worked in the Peace Corps. He traveled down to Rio de Janeiro to help poor people living in the poverty stricken Favelas (Brazillian Ghettos). While he was there, he fell in love with a local girl of Mezo-American decent. He left the Peace Corps to pursue a married life with her. Once married, the conceived a child. Only one since life in the Favelas was hard enough with out a child. They named her Natsumi Eloxochitl, names derived from both Japanese and Mezo-American origin. At the age of 9, Natsumi's father was murdered by local drug delaers. It was at this time that Natsumi learned of her abilities as a Demon Weapon. She attempted to exact her evenge on the drug delaers who murdered her father, but her mother begged and pleaded with her to not do such a regrettable act. For respect and love of her mother, Natsumi obeyed and let her vengance drift away. Her mother tried to raise her as well as she could on her own, but died 5 years later. After the tragic deaths of both her parents, Natsumi's vendetta was reborn and she pursued the men who took her father from her. She managed to find and kill some of the lower dealers, but gained the attention of the drug kingpin himself. Natsumi was attacked and nearly killed on several occasion. When he received word of these occurences, Lord Death sent Death Scythe Marie Mjolnir to take Natsumi to Death City to begin proper training as a Demon Weapon. After 2 years of adapting to her new life and learning English as a language, she enrolled in the DWMA where she met, befriended, and became the partner of Damian Vincent Price.

**I hope this entertained and shed some light on my characters. The main reason I decided to make this was because soon I'll be making and posting a colab fanfiction with AngelEvansUchiha combining both of our OC characters. Please check out my other fanfics and check out AngelEvansUchiha's fanfics, as well. L8rs! XD**


End file.
